Everybody Loves a Punk
by Beckah Godric-Northman
Summary: Amy and Becky have been best friends for years, they travel together and practically see one another everyday. Going to the live wrestling shows is the most exciting thing, it's even better when they don't have to pay. Why? Because Becky is the sister to the one and only CM Punk! Please read and review. :o) On temporary hiatus. We are so sorry. This story was just a side project.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**- This is our first fanficiton we have ever written and posted online. We know it's not brilliant, but we did our best. Please review! From Rebekah and Amy. :o)

Updating may take a while, as we have college. This is just a little side project for the two of us.

**Disclaimer**- We do not own the _WWE_ or any of its superstars, or the locations that we use in the story. We do, however, own Rebekah and Amy, as they are based on ourselves.

**CHAPTER ONE - MUTUAL FEELINGS**

She was waiting backstage, watching the match on one of the big screens that littered the walls of the main backstage area. It was the main event at _WrestleMania_. Amy Pritchard watched nervously as CM Punk defended his _WWE_ championship , in a triple threat match against Randy Orton and John Cena. She turned around, just to see her best friend Rebekah walking up the long corridor towards her.

"How's he doing?" asked Becky, as Rebekah was mostly known as. She had arrived at the _Allstate Arena_ in Rosemont, Illinois just in time to watch her brother, Philip Brooks, better known to fans by his ring name, CM Punk.

"He's doing well." replied Amy, as she turned back to the screen, just as CM Punk countered Randy Orton's _RKO_. A few minutes later, the bell rang… CM Punk had pinned Randy Orton to retain the championship!

The girls clapped and cheered as they watched him in the ring, after the match. They were still smiling when he walked backstage, carrying his championship, grinning from ear to ear.

Amy ran at full speed to the backstage curtain area as _'Cult of Personality'_ by _Living Colour_ blasted throughout the arena, along with thousands of fans screaming.

Becky hugged her brother tightly, making sure not to touch his sweaty skin. He was only wearing his wrestling tights, so avoiding it was near impossible.

Amy stood back and watched with a small smile. She really wanted to hug him, but restrained herself.

As Becky let go of her brother, she turned to look at her friend, she knew how Amy felt about Phil, and tried to signal her to come over to them. In the spur of the moment, Amy ran and hugged him tight, relishing the feeling of his body.

Randy and John walked up to them with mischievous smirks on their handsome faces. Amy detached herself, with rosy cheeks, as Phil coughed in slight embarrassment and moved back a couple of steps, he smiled at her as she pulled away, and squeezed her hand tightly, it was obvious that he had feelings for her too.

Becky observed the blushing couple with a small frown, she knew Amy really liked her brother, but by the looks of things, Phil liked her as well. _'I'll have to talk to him.'_

Amy was worried about what Becky would say about her and Phil, after all, she was her best friend, but she'd had feelings for her brother ever since they were introduced to each other, by Becky, at a _WWE_ house show a couple of years ago.

The couple pulled away from each others eyes as Becky cleared her throat. Randy and John had disappeared long ago after receiving a particularly nasty glare from the straight edge superstar.

"Excuse me. Can we go now?" she hid a smirk as Phil meekly smiled back, finally noticing he was still in nothing but his tights.

The two girls went to get a drink in the catering area while '_Chicago's own_' went to get showered, and changed out of his wrestling gear.

The other wrestlers mingled and laughed, all unaware of what had just taken place. Becky knew the great stare off between her best friend and her brother wouldn't stay private for long, not if Randy and John had anything to say about it, they were the bigger gossips then the divas!

"What are they all staring at?" asked Amy, feeling a little uneasy. She noticed the small crowd of people talking to John and Randy turned to look at her, with smirks on their faces.

"You, I think." replied Becky, as she grabbed a cup of _Pepsi_ off of the table and walked away.

Amy quickly followed, as the stares began to get more intense. _'God, Becky can be such a bitch!' _she thought as she shook her head, causing her hair to stick to her lip. She knew what was wrong with her friend, they had met at college while she was studying photography and Becky was studying drama. She's moved from London, England to Chicago, Illinois to train as a wrestler. When she found out who Rebekah's brother was, it made her all the more determined to live out her dream… and meet CM Punk!

As soon as she met Phil, she was smitten with him, Becky has always been close to her brother, and though she tried to hide it, she was jealous when Amy confessed her feelings for him, as it meant that she would have even less time to spend with her brother, who she already sees very little of, due to his busy work schedule.

The girls sat at one of the empty table, after they purchased their food, Becky had a chicken burger and fries while Amy had the healthier choice, a salad, a green leafy plate of rabbit food. _'How boring.'_ Becky thought, taking a large bite of her burger.

Cody Rhodes walked up to with a massive smirk completely unaware to Becky as she ate contently. He looked at the back of Becky's head and thought of a devious idea, large hands suddenly covered Becky's green eyes, she could hear her friend sniggering, she tried to swallow her food but to no avail, she choked on her food a little.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" she screamed at Cody, spitting some of her food on him as she did so. Cody stepped back, laughing. Becky blushed furiously as she realised who she'd just shouted at.

"I'm sorry, so sorry…" she spluttered, as she blushed even redder.

"No, I'm sorry." said Cody, as he controlled his laughter. He touched Rebekah's arm as he turned to walk towards the locker room area, leaving her to stare blankly after him.

Amy waved a pale hand in front of Becky's gormless face, silently laughing at her misfortune. The green eyed girl slapped away her best friend's hand, with an angry sigh. She stormed through the seemingly endless hallways. The five foot girl knew she was over reacting, just a little bit, but she couldn't get over her crush seeing her in such an idiotic manner.

CM Punk's locker room door wasn't any different from any other in the arena, but something about this particular one seemed more welcoming.

Without any warning, Becky stormed through the door, glad to see Phil fully dressed. She had definitely had enough of seeing her older brother in nothing but his tights. His outfit consisted of a solid black t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

"What's taking you so long, Philip?" She noticed with a slight scoff how he winced at the usage of his birth name.

"Well, Rebekah," Phil retorted, laughing at his sister's obvious discomfort, "I was getting ready for the party when you rudely interrupted."

_'Damn.'_ Becky had completely forgotten about the party.

They hated their names, that was probably the only thing the Brooks siblings had in common. What had possessed Michael and Nancy Brooks to name their children such horrible names? Becky had often questioned, never receiving a straight answer.

Amy found her way to the locker room, after taking a long walk. She thought Becky needed some alone time with her brother. The room seemed quiet from the outside. _'That's a good sign.'_ Amy hoped, as she raised a hand to the golden door knob. The door slowly glided open, hitting the wall behind with a small thud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**- We do not own the _WWE_ or any of its superstars, or the locations that we use in the story. We do, however, own Rebekah and Amy, as they are based on ourselves.

**CHAPTER TWO -LIFE ON THE ROAD  
**

The sight in front of her was not what she was expecting. She was almost bracing herself for walking into a scene from a horror film. Surprisingly, the two Brooks siblings were just standing in front of each other. It looked as if they'd suddenly turned to face the door once she'd walked in. Amy had obviously walked in somewhere mid-conversation, which made her suddenly feel guilty for interrupting. "I'm... Umm... I'm sorry." she said, as she turned around to walk back out of the door.

"Wait." said the smooth, yet husky, voice of Punk.

That sound was like music to Amy's ears. She stopped, dead in her tracks, as if she'd been frozen. She turned on the spot, taking a deep breath as she did so, steadying herself for whatever she was about to hear. She closed her eyes for a couple of seconds, briefly squeezing them tightly shut, before opening them again, to find Punk's muddy-green eyes staring at her. She could feel her heart start beating faster, as the familiar feeling of butterflies settled itself, once again, in the pit of her stomach. Almost subconsciously, she placed her hand gently over her chest. She felt as if her heart would soon be visible through the thin material of her top, due to how hard it seemed to be racing. Her cheeks began to get redder, as a soft hand touched her shoulder, gently bringing her back to her senses. Amy suddenly realised that Becky had been slowly moving herself away from her brother's side to walk over and check on her friend, as she'd been standing just inside the locker room, fighting with her inner emotions.

"Are you ready to go back to the hotel now?" asked Becky, picking up her bag and shouldering it, before walking to the door.

Punk moved his eyes away from the blushing younger girl and nodded to his sister, before slowly walking to the door.

"I'm gunna head to the hotel with the boys." He was talking about his best friends, and friends of Rebekah, Randy and John. Amy knew them too, but she had only talked to them a handful of times.

"Okay, Philip." His younger sister smirked, almost evilly, pushing her brother out of the door, earning a glare, which Becky returned with a laugh. Amy even cracked a smile.

As soon as Punk left the room, Becky turned to her best friend, "What was that?" she demanded.

Amy looked at her, confused. "What?"

The younger girl rolled her eyes. She could tell that Amy really had no idea what she was talking about. "Never mind, let's just head to the hotel." She glanced at her phone, which bore the time,_ 10:45pm_. "The party starts in about two hours and we both need to get ready."

They both left the locker room and walked to Becky's car, a _1969 Shelby GT500_, a present from Punk for her 16th birthday. The car was beautiful, with black shiny paint all over the body, apart from two silver racing stripes that sat down the middle of the car, running all the way from the hood to the end of the trunk. Rebekah loved her car, she had even named it, Jeremy. Why Jeremy? That was just the name she wanted to call it.

Becky slid into the driver's seat, while Amy sat in the passenger seat. Turning the engine over, the younger girl revved the car and drove out of the nearly empty car park. As they drove past the gates, there was a large group of fans, hoping to get one last glimpse of their favourite wrestler. Many of them caught the sight of the car and flashed their cameras, thinking that a _WWE_ superstar was in the car, they didn't know that in the car was just two, normal girls.

The hotel was a whole eighteen miles away, translated into minutes was about half an hour and that was how long it took them to get there. The traffic was minimal, only a few cars littered the roads.

_Waldorf Astoria _was a beautiful hotel. It curved around a large water fountain and a road that circled that. As Becky drove around the fountain, Amy gasped at the multi-coloured lights that where sat underneath the water, creating beautiful illusions in the water. Becky didn't seem fazed by the extravagant building, as she had been to many of them, a perk that came with traveling with her brother. Rebekah parked her car in front of the large entrance way, where a man stood, waiting for them to exit the car so he could drive it into the underground car park.

Amy thanked the man, as Rebekah passed him the keys. She could tell her best friend really wanted to get ready for the party she had even bought a new dress, whereas, Amy had chosen to wear a dress that she had bought a couple of months ago.

The foyer of the hotel was even more astounding than the exterior, if that was possible. A large spiked glass chandelier hung from the high ceiling, the floor was a white marble with black designs covering it, and two waterfalls ran down each wall, before splashing softly into a small pool.

"Wow! This is amazing." Amy smiled and looked at the younger girl, who was also gazing around in amazement.

"Good evening and welcome to _Waldorf Astoria_. Checking in?" the woman behind the reception desk asked, as the two girls drew nearer.

"Yes, we have a reservation, under the name, 'Brooks'." Rebekah answered, pulling out her identification. Many fans have been known to try to get into the hotels the _WWE_ were staying in, just get a simple look at a superstar.

The woman checked her ID thoroughly before handing it back and clicking away on her computer. She then scanned a key card that would allow them to enter their room. "There you go Miss Brooks, room 16A, that's on the first floor." The woman smiled again.

"Thank you." The two girls said in unison. They walked straight to the set of wide stairs, the lift wasn't even a part of the equation, as Amy didn't like them, they were claustrophobic, making her feel like she was enclosed in a tight space. Rebekah was glad their room was only on the first floor.


End file.
